Las apariencias engañan
by nanytefa1
Summary: Esta es la historia de 8 adolescentes en la que ninguno cree en el amor hasta que se topan con personas que pondrán en duda esa creencia jelsa,mericcup,kristanna y eungenzel. esta historia es escrita por mi loca hermana que no tiene cuenta. Es de la que hablo en mi perfil "eli"..posibles capítulos con lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. El comienzo**

Pov Jack

estaba en mi cama mirando el techo y solo pensaba en que no me quería levantar para ir a un nuevo semestre de la universidad, todo igual salir con hicup, kristoff y flyn, salir los fines de semana, aburrirme en clases mientras intento no dormirme

pov Elsa

Dios que emoción un nuevo semestre nuevas clases, profesores, actividades,salidas con las chicas y tal vez conozca a un chico este semestre aunque ninguna de las chicas tiene novio dicen que seria una distracción pero bueno mejor me levanto y me alisto para salir

En La Universidad

todos llegaron a la universidad unos mas ansiosos que otros obvio, entraron al auditorio donde el rector les informaría sobre las actividades

Director: buenos días alumnos les quería dar la bienvenida a un nuevo semestre, también quería informar que dentro de 2 semanas tendremos una gran fiesta de bienvenida en el hotel "Venetour" les esperamos sera una noche muy especial y todos deben asistir muchas gracias por su atención, feliz día

pov Jack

que aburrido tendré que ir a esa dichosa fiesta con todos estos inútiles y los idiotas de los profesores, por lo menos los chicos también irán y estoy seguro de que algo se nos ocurrirá pensadolo bien podemos hacerle bromas a las chicas mas feas y tontas, tal vez las hagamos creer que queremos "invitarlas" y en el ultimo momento cancelar

Mientras Tanto con las CHICAS

Elsa: Dios que emoción una fiesta ¿creen que nos inviten?

Merida: Elsa dejate de tonterías eso solo son distracciones

Ana: Merida tiene razón Elsa hay cosas mas importantes como para pensar en chicos cabezas huecas o en las chicas tontas que solo se ocupan de maquillarse y no tienen nada dentro de sus cabezas

Punzi: tienen razón nosotras somos mas que eso Elsa, no somos solo una cara bonita

Elsa: Ok ok estaba bien pero deben admitir que no quieren llegar solas ¿o si?

Todas: bueno esta bien

Jack

hola chicos ¿que tal?

Kristoff: hola Jack, ¿que tal tus vacaciones?

Jack: bien no me quejo lo mismo de siempre unos bares, algunas chicas de las cuales no recuerdo el nombre, comer,dormir lo habitual ya sabes

Flyn: que envidia colega yo tuve que ir con mi familia y no pude ligar tanto como hubiese querido

Hicuup: no se quejen a mi me toco cuidar a mi hermanito cada vez que mi mama tenia que salir ya que mi padre siempre esta en la oficina

flyn: bueno si eso es peor, pero tranquilo ya estamos de vuelta y aquí podrás ligar todo lo que quieras

Hicuup: si colega al fin en hora buena ya me iba a volver loco

Kristoff: por cierto ¿que opinan de la dichosa fiesta?

Jack: que voy a pensar, que sera aburrida con todos los estúpidos y pretenciosos que estudian aquí, además estarán los profesores así que dudo que halla algo de alcohol y si llega haber ser muy poco sin mencionar que las chicas pues no son las mas hermosas o ¿me equivoco?

Flyn: buen tendremos que buscar a las que estén mas decentes no se ustedes pero yo no pienso llegar solo, ni los mas bobos o los nerd llegaran solos, no podemos llegar como estúpidos y de foreveralone delante de todos

Kristoff: tiene razón ¿que haremos?

Hiccup: bueno hay iniciar la búsqueda y ver quienes de nuestras "queridas" compañeras tendrán la suerte de ir con nosotros

Flyn: si sera todo un honor que lleguen con nosotros

Jack: hay ya basta parecen gays, cálmense aunque tienen razón es hora de buscar chicas

Todos: tu lo has dicho

CON LAS CHICAS

Elsa: en fin vamos a clases luego tendremos que idear un plan para que nos inviten ya que no queremos estar solas

Todas: ok

CAMINO AL SALON

las chicas iban distraídas al igual que los chicos, hablando de temas "comunes" al menos para ellos e ese momento Jack callo se había tropezado con un matero

POV Jack

Iba caminando hablando con los chicos y de pronto estaba en el piso y los chicos me miraban como queriendo decir "en serio" y en eso se acercaban unas chicas a para ser sincero eran las mas decentes que había visto aunque era raro, ninguna chica de hay me parecía simpática a decir verdad nunca las había visto y yo seguía hay con cara de "idiota" de seguro mientras ellas se acercaban trágame tierra!

CHICAS

POV Elsa

íbamos caminando al salón cuando vi a un chico en el suelo los otros 3 lo miraban extrañados y luego comenzaron a reírse, lo cual me dio risa pero al mismo tiempo sentí lastima por el chico, así que me acerque ya que ninguno de sus "amigos" los ayudaba les deje mis cosas a las chicas y fui ayudarlo

POV Jack

No se cual era la razón pero seguía tirado en el suelo como un completo idiota, si yo me huera visto creo que me hubiera burlado de mi mismo y hasta pateado, ninguno de los chicos me ayudo solo me miraban como tontos y se reían, cuando me doy cuenta una de las chicas me tendía la mano, la verdad era linda rubia platinada ojos azul cielo, piel pálida; hubo un silencio hasta que por fin hablo ya que seguía con la mano estirada y yo como un completo tonto solo la miraba

Elsa: ¿te ayudo? -Dijo con una sonrisa hermosa

Jack: m-muchas gracias – dije dándole la mano

Elsa: no fue nada

Jack: disculpa ¿cual es tu nombre?

Elsa: he soy Elsa

Jack: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jack

Elsa: un placer, bueno ya me voy, cuida por donde pisas – dijo y luego se marcho

Jack: vi como se alejaba con las otras chicas mientras yo miraba como tonto, cuando me doy vuelta veo a los chicos con la boca tan abierta que les hubiera entrado un edificio de 20 pisos sin problemas

Flyn:ok,ok ¿nos puedes explicar que paso?

Jack: es ¿en serio? Yo me caí y ustedes cuerda de gays no me ayudan o es que no me vieron en el piso

Flyn: me refiero a la chica

Jack: pues no lo se nunca la había visto

Kristoff: yo tampoco las había visto pero la verdad no son tan feas, ¿vieron a la que tenían el castaño rojizo?

Flyn: no lo se solo las vi, aunque las rubia no estaba tan mal

Jack: hey Flyn que pasa ella me ayudo a mi

Flyn: me refería a la de ojos verdes tonto, además ¿cual seria el problema?

Narradora

Jack se quedo en silencio un par de segundos, el tenia razón en todo caso el no tenia que molestarse no la conocía pero cuando dijo que la rubia no estaba nada mal dentro de el sintió ¿Rabia? No no  
no osea la acaba de conocer solo sabia su nombres , me debo sentir mal por el golpe pensó hasta que pudo hablar

Jack: pues quien dice que hay problema alguno mi amigo

Flyn: bueno si tu dices

Hicuup: hey tengo una idea es un poco rara y alocada pero igual les diré

Todos: DINOS

Hicuup: ok calmense, ya que estas chicas no están nada mal ¿porque no las invitamos?

Kristoff: estas loco verdad, ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres

Jack: es cierto hicuup perdiste la cabeza

Hicuup: díganme ¿prefieren ir solos?

Todos lo piensan un poco y suspiran rendidos

Hiccup: ok perfecto hay que iniciar el plan

Todos: ¿que plan?

Hicuup: exacto no tenemos ninguno ademas no piensan llegarles como si nada y decirles; hey tu chica quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de bienvenida

Todos: si

Hicuup: ¿y yo soy el del problema?

Jack: ok entiendo tu punto, pero como le aremos si es la primera vez que la vemos en la vida

Flyn: eso es muy cierto mi amigo

Hicuup: pues en alguna clase tenemos que estar con ellas

Jack: eso hay que dejarlo a la suerte, pero aclaremos algo primero

Kristoff: ¿que cosa?

Jack: ¿que chica para cada uno?

Hicuup: me pareció muy simpática la pelirroja

Kristoff: yo quiero a la castaña

Flyn: pido a la rubia

Jack lo miro con una mirada muy seria y aclaro -yo quiero a Elsa

Flyn: tranquilo colega yo quiero a la de ojos verdes

Jack: ok perfecto ahora a clases a ver que tal

Todos: OK

 **hola saludos a todos como mencione en el summary el trama de esta historia es escrita por mi hermana "eli"a ella le gusta el jelsa, mericcup,kristanna y eungenzel , subirá sus historias por esta cuenta ya que ella no tiene una aquí.**


	2. Chapter 2 el plan

**Capitulo 2 el plan (¿hablando?)**

 **Con las chicas**

Después de que Elsa ayudara al chico, sus amigas la miraban serias mientras caminaban al salón hasta que ella no lo soporto y rompió el silencio

Elsa: chicas porque están molestas

Merida: porque ayudaste al chico ¿daa?

Elsa: ¿solo por eso?

Merida: pues sii

Elsa: solo lo ayude, él estaba en el suelo ¿no les dio lastima?

Punzi: bueno si un poco pero el se podía levantar solo ¿no crees?

Elsa: solo lo ayude no se molesten porfiis ¿sii?

Todas: esta bien

llegaron al fin al salón y se sentaron juntas

 **Pov Elsa**

no puedo creer que se molestaran por eso, es una tontería aunque ese chico tenia los ojos hermosos, un hermoso azul zafiro

 **Pov Jack**

íbamos al salón cuando entre mis ojos se encontraron en un par de segundos a Elsa, que suerte esta en la misma clase , también están sus amigas esto no podría ser mejor para nuestro plan

chicos: Jack a tierra

Jack: ¿que paso?

Hiccup: pues mi hermano tenemos mucha suerte ya que las chicas están aquí

Jack: ya las vi,ni que fuera ciego

Kristoff: vamos a sentarnos parecemos imbéciles aquí parados

Flyn: si tienes razón

se fueron a sentar y cada uno que detrás de la chica que habían escogido

 **Merida y Hiccup**

Hiccup: hola que tal

Merida: ¿que quieres?

Hiccup: nada saludar, ¿como te llamas?

Merdida: me llamo...no te importa

que dulce es esta chica, creo que después de esto seré diabético- pensó Hiccup (noten el sarcasmo)

Hiccup: bueno siento si te molete,mi nombre es Hiccup

Merida voltio y se dio cuenta que él no se rendiría y seguiría molestando

Merrida: ok, ya que parece que no te darás por vencido y a mi si me interesa la clase, mi nombre es Merida ya no molestes

Hiccup sonrió ya que era un avance, sabia su nombre aunque se dio cuenta que seria difícil

 **Con Ana y Kristoff**

Él se sentó detrás de ella y le toco el hombro pero ella no volteo así que insistió y lo hizo de nuevo,lo ignoro una vez mas, entonces lo hizo una tercera vez y ella volteo con un gesto de enfado y dijo:

¿que carajos quieres?

Kristoff: h-hey no te enojes solo quería saludarte y bueno yo...bueno quería saber tu nombre ya que nunca te había visto

Ana cambio el gesto de molestia a sorprendida

Ana: pues no creo que te interese mucho pero bueno...mi nombre es Ana

Kristoff: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kristoff y de verdad siento mucho si te hice enojar

Ana: bueno ya no importa, ahora déjame prestar atención a la clase que a mi si me interesa (la ultima parte la dijo con un tono odioso)

Kristoff se sorprendió ya que esta chica lo trato muy diferente a como pensó que lo trataría

 **Con Punzi y Flyn**

punzi miraba la pizarra y luego vio como sus amigas bateaban a esos chicos...en eso alguien detrás de ella comenzó a llamarla hey, hey, hey, trato de ignorarlo pero el siguió hey no me ignores...ella se resigno, volteo y se encontró con un chico que sonreía de oreja a oreja lo cual la asusto un poco parecía un psicópata de esos que salen en las películas de terror, lo miro sorprendida y trato de no gritar aunque quería salir de hay corriendo y se quedo en silencio hasta que al fin él hablo

Flyn: hola nena ¿ como te llamas?

Punzi: para empezar no me llames nena no soy una de tus conquistas y segundo mi nombre no te interesa, mejor habla con una chica que no tenga suficientes neuronas como para hablar contigo y así estén al mismo nivel, ahora déjame prestar atención

Flyn quedo boquiabierto no lo podía creer una chica se había negado a sus encantos así que tomo un decisión, ella iba a ser suya costara lo que costara ella seria SU rubia

 **al terminar la clase...Con los chicos**

Jack: ¿que tal les fue?

Hiccup: no tan bien como quisiera paro conseguí el nombre (XD)

Kristoff: yo también conseguí el nombre aunque no de la me mejor forma...pero lo conseguí, se llama Ana fue un poco mejor dicho muy odiosa pero se que caerá con mi encanto

Flyn: al menos saben el nombre, a mi me trato pésimo y no me dijo nada -dijo y todos estallaron a carcajadas

Jack: ¿es en serio? ¿no que todas las chicas caen con tu arma mortal?-dijo entre risas

Flyn: ja ja ja muy gracioso Jack (sarcasmo), por lo visto es diferente pero igual sera mía

Kristoff: tranquilo colega estoy seguro que lo conseguirás y ella estará loca por ti ya veras

Flyn: gracias colega eso espero porque es linda

Hicuup: hey tranquilo y digan, ¿ahora que aremos? Si ellas a duras penas nos hablaron

Jack: no lo se hay que acercarnos y hablarles, tratar de que no sean tan secas, hay que volverlas locas por nosotros

Hiccup: osea ¿que se enamoren de nosotros?, pero nosotros, ¿no dijimos que nunca seriamos cursis y jamas nos enamoraríamos ?

Jack: ¿quien hablo de amor?, solo es una fiesta amigo calmate

Flyn: exacto mi amigo o piensas enamorarte ¿ha? -(noten el sarcasmo)

Hiccup: claro que no, pero, ¿que tal si ellas si se enamoran?

Flyn: pues triste por ellas porque nosotros no somos chicos de compromiso, solo no queremos ir solos a la fiesta

Kristoff: ¿en serio? ¿a si de simple? Se nota que ellas no son tan fáciles

Jack: ya veras amigo caerán rendidas a nuestros pies

Flyn: eso espero, hoy no me ha dicho ni el nombre

Jack: tranquilo amigo ya caerán

 **continuara...**

 **elisa20da :gracias por tu apoyo, y si es nuestro peliblanco XD *-***

 **espero que sigas leyendo mi alocada historia**

 **Duquesa Gatita: muchas gracias...espero que sigas leyendoo... XD :p**

 **besos...si sooy rara jejejeje OK NOOU... (LOL)**


	3. Chapter 3 Te enseñare a jugar

**capitulo 3 "te enseñare a jugar"**

 **con las chicas**

Ana: que pesado es ese chico, bueno la verdad es que fue muy necio, insistió hasta que supo mi nombre

Merida: si, a mi me paso igual

Punzi: pues el que me hablo tiene cara de psicópata y obvio no le dije mi nombre que tal si me quiere matar

Elsa: ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?

Punzi: claro que no, en serio Elsa tenia cara de loco

Elsa: bueno bueno, pero ¿que querran?

Ana: yo creo que solo molestarnos, se creen que son muy guapos y que nos derretiremos por ellos, solo por el hecho de que nos saludaron...ja aj estan muy equivocados

Merida: es ciertose nota que son mujeriegos, apuesto que no recuerdan la cuarta parte de las chicas con las que se han acostado

Punzi: si creen pueden venir, coquetear ,"enamorarnos" y luego reírse de nosotras están muy equivocados

Elsa: tengo una idea chicas

Todas: Dinos

Elsa: ok pero cálmense, parecen locas

Todas: OK, ¡PERO HABLA YA!

Elsa: si ellos quieren enamorarnos y luego reirse, ¿porque no les damos una cucharada de su propio chocolate?

Punzi: ¿como asi Elsa?

Elsa: osea en ves de enamorarnos de ellos, hagamos que ellos caigan a nuestros pies y cuando ellos se enamoren, seremos nosotras quienes rian

Merida: ¿segura de eso Elsa?

Elsa: hagamoslos caer rendidos a nuestros pies, para que prendan a no jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer...¿QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO?

Todas: ¡YO! - gritaron como psicópatas y las personas se les quedaron mirando asi que elsa las callo

Elsa: cállense, nos están mirando y van a creer que necesitamos un psiquiatra

Merida: ok, pero bueno chicas vamos al centro comercial para el estilo de mañana

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Punto De Vista Elsa

Desperté por el sonido de la alarma y sonreí al recordar nuestro plan, esos chicos caeran, me levante de la cama fui al baño me duche y lave mis dientes sali a la habitacion con soo la toalla me dirigí al armario y saque lo que escogí ayer en la tienda, cuando estaba lista baje a desayunar con las chicas las vi y traían lo que compraron ayer se ven muy lindas, sin duda esos chicos caerán a sus pies

Hola chicas- salude y merida se levanto y me dijo

Merida: wow te ves bien, si no fuera mujer te daría duro contra el muro-

yo la miraba con cara de ¡¿WTF?! _MI AMIGA ME QUIERE VIOLAR O.O (XD)_

 _mientras ana y punzi se cagaban de la risa,_ despues de eso desayunamos entre charlas y risas y nos fuimos en nuestro auto a la uni

 **CON NUESTROS CHICOS (XD) *-***

Punto De Vista Jack

me levante por el sonido de la estúpida alarma, quisiera seguir durmiendo, me resigne, fui al baño me duche, lave mis dientes...etc.(lo que las personas se supone que hacen en el baño XD) sali, me coloque un jeans negro una camiseta blanca y mi chaqueta de cuero negra (como la de Hache en 3msc *-*) baje y encontre a los chicos desayunando me senté con ellos terminamos de comer y nos fuimos en nuestras motos a la uni

 **EN LA UNIVERSIDAD**

Punto De Vista Jack

llegamos estacionamos las motos, entramos fuimos a nuestros casilleros que estaban juntos y asi podiamos seguir hablando de nuestras cosas.

En ese momento entraron unas chicas que creía haber visto antes y así era, eran las chicas de ayer, casi babeo al ver a la rubia, traia una falda negra ajustada hasta la midad del muslo, una blusa de tirantes de vuelos se veia hermosa y DIOS que CUERPO, tambien traia unos tacones y su cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, voltee para ver a los chicos y ellos estan como yo o peor, aunque Hiccup si comenzo a babear

Pov Hiccup (primera vez yeeeii)

estaba hablando con los chicos cuando veo a la peliroja que estaba con la rubia que ayudo a Jack.

Dios si ayer pense que era linda o simpatica, hoy pienso que es hermosa y tiene un CUERPO (pervertido hicuup malo XD) tenia un shorts rojo alto ajustado que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y se le marcaba el trasero, traia un sujetador negro que se veia atraves de su blusa color blanco semi-transparente junto a unas converse negras...creo que la amo OK NO pero si esta como para tener una noche con ella

Pov Kristoff ( primera vez yuupii) (estoy loca lo se)

hablamos y de pronto veo entrar a las mismas chicas de las que hablamos ayer por mas de 30min, entre ellas veo una pelinaranja estaba muy linda traia tacon vestido morado de tirantes gruesos era señido en la parte de arriba y suelto abajo, que linda que estaba definitivamente esa es la chica que iria conmigo a la fiesta que cuerpo tenia...(ni por ser kristoff lo evito XD)

Pov Flyn (-.- todos por primera vez ok, eso se lee raro...)

Estaba con mis colegas sacando los libros que iba a utilizar odio las clases, de pronto ellos se callan lo cual me extraño ya que nunca se callan ni cuando duermen, asi que volteo y esta casi que babeando miro en la dirección a la que se dirige su mirada y veo que son las chicas de ayer entre ellas estaba la rubia que me trato mal y no me dijo el nombre, se veia hermosa, no hermosa es poco tenia puesto una falda blanca alta que le llega a la mitad de los muslos (es una falda tipo A, pero como es hombre no sabe, ok muy cruel) traia una franelilla señida al cuerpo rosa pastel se le notaba su pequeña cintura, tacone blancos no muy altos rosa pastel con detalles blancos ¡tiene un cuerpo!

( es obvio que tienen cuerpo XD) (si que malota soy XD, tengo problemas)

 **OK TENGO QUE ACLARAR QUE MI HERMANA CON PROBLEMAS ME AYUDO UN POCO...LOL**

 **POR CIERTO YA QUE ELLA CREYO POR UN MOMENTO QUE LAS CHICAS SE METIERON A LA CASA DE ELSA...ACLARO QUE ELLAS VIVEN JUNTAS AL IGUAL QUE LOS CHICOS...**

 **EN LAS CASAS QUE LES ASIGNABAN EN LA UNIVERSIDAD**

 **BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMAAAAAA...NO SE PORQUE SOY TAN RARA**

 **CREO QUE ME CAI MUCHO DE LA CAMA CUANDO NIÑA XD**

 **CHAAAUUUU...BESOS**


	4. Chapter 4 segundo intento

Capitulo 4

Las chicas pasaron por en frente de los chicos, ellos trataron de disimular su asombro porque de verdad estas chicas son hermosas.

Flyn golpeo a Hiccup que ya comenzó a babear

Flyn: hey amigo si asi te tiene y solo paso por tu lado, como te pondrá cuando la tengas en la cama.

Hiccup: ja ja ja tu callate, crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas a la rubia

Jack: eso es cierto mi amigo- dijo mientras se reía

Flyn: ya déjenme en paz , si a eso vamos estamos claros que todas son unas preciosuras que definitivamente tienen que ser NUESTRAS

Kristoff: concuerdo contigo

Hiccup:hasta que al fin hablas pensé que te habías tragado la lengua jajajaja

Kristof: muy gracioso, solo estaba pensando

Flyn: guau eso si que es nuevo

Kristoff: ya pues, ustedes estaban igual o peor que yo...pero en serio ¿como aremos que nos hablen?

Flyn: buena pregunta porque si recordamos a i ni el nombre me dijo

Jack: bueno primero, Hiccup limpiate la baba que es asqueroso, segundo hay que intentar por lo menos saludar y por favor no se avergüencen mas

Hiccup: jajaja ¿mas que tu? No creo para empezar tenias que ver tu cara cuando viste a Elsa y segundo si recordamos ella te conoció cuando estabas tirado en el suelo como un estúpido jajajaja

Jack: ya callate Sr. Babas y vamos para hablar con ellas antes que comience la clase

CON LAS CHICAS

Elsa:vieron sus caras-dijo entre risas

Merida: si se vieron tan estupidos, esto sera muy facil- entre risas

Punzi: habia uno que se babeo que asco

Ana: ese estaba mirando a Merida mientras babeaba

Merida: ¿a mi?, no que va

Punzi: claro que si

Elsa: bueno ya sabes quien es tu objetivo

Merida: con que ¿los llamamos asi?

Elsa: porque no, cada una tendra por objetivo al chico que la molesto ayer en clases

Ana: bueno en ese caso Merida tiene al chico que babea, Punzi al cara de psicópata, Elsa el viejo lo digo por el cabello jajaja y a mi el mastodonte

Merida:me encanta cuanto te inspiras para los apodos, ademas si lo dices de esa forma creo que estoy loca por hablar con el (sarcasmo)

Ana: no me molestes

Elsa: bueno a comenzar...enseñemos quien manda

Cada una de las chicas estaba en su asiento esperando que llegara el profesor y en eso llegan sus objetivos

Pov Flyn

Bueno hoy si consigo el nombre porque si...e sente detras de ella igual que ayer

-Buenos dias-le dije con mi encantadora sonrisa

-Buenos dias ¿como estas?-me respondio con ¿dulzura? Ok creo que esta chica es bipolar o esta en sus dias, pero que mas da

-Bien,si me dices tu nombre preciosa-le dije con mi arma mortal y ella se ¿rio?, osea en serio se reia de mi o no ella se arrepentirá pero antes de poder decirle algo ella hablo

-Primero-dijo haciendo un 1 con su dedo-si quieres que las personas hablen contigo deja de colocar esa cara de psicópata y segundo-dijo colocando 2 dedos-mi nombre es Rapunzel pero me llaman Punzi...solo no me mires como psicopata acosador sexual, das miedo- no puedo creer que me dijera que tengo pinta de depredador sexual esta chica definitivamente no es normal...ya que había un silencio un poco incomodo decidi romperlo

-Bueno tratare de no asustarte aunque tranquila no pienso matarte-tal vez en la cama concentrate flyn es tu presa-y dime punzi que edad tienes-es en serio no se te ocurrio algo peor, ella me mira extrañada y dudo pero luego respondio

-tengo 18 ¿y tu?

-Tengo 19,guau eres tan joven

-si porque eres tan viejo-dijo con sarcasmo

-Bueno ya se que solo es un año, en fin de donde eres-ella me miro como si yo la estuviera interrogando, esto no iba según mi plan

-Bueno soy de Inglaterra-me respondió con una sonrisa, Dios se ve tan linda cuando sonríe y esos ojos grandes y verdes FLYN CONCENTRATE no lo arruines

-Que bien, tengo un tio que vive hay pero solo he ido pocas veces y mas que todo fue de niño, yo soy de aquí ya que mi madre se mudo aquí después de casarse y no me quejo,no hay lugar que no conosca de esta ciudad-dije con orgullo

-que modesto(sarcasmo)eso significa que estas mas en la calle que en tu casa,lo mas probable es que tengas problemas familiares-dijo ellla que por lo que pude notar se arrepintio de inmediato

-y-yo no quise decir eso l-lo siento,no es de mi incumbencia-dijo y se giro para mirar a la pizarra e ignorarme supongo que se sintió incomoda,lo peor es que tenia razón,eso es raro lo descifro solo por que dije que conocía todo el lugar,obvio que salia micho sin embargo nunca nadie me dijo o comento que yo tenia problemas familiares,eso dolio.

Pov Punzi

Me voltee a ver la pizarra no quería meterme en su vida,pensara que soy una entrometida y se alejara y si hace eso no podre terminar con el plan;espero que no se moleste aunque ¿que me importa a mi?Punzi concentrate.

Pov Hiccup

me senté detrás de merida,cuando pase por su lado mirarle las piernas y el brasier,se me ara difícil concentrarme,en fin Hiccup termina de hablarle

-hey ¿que tal?-¿es en serio?¿que tal?no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir,ahora quiero golpearme

-¿hola?bien y tu-me dijo sin voltear a verme,hazlo mejor tonto

-estoy bien, por cierto estas linda -ok eso no salio tan malo espero que no me golpee,pensé mientras ella volteaba a verme

-eee gracias,supongo,aunque se nota que a ti cualquier cosa con piernas te parece linda-

-oye no cualquier cosa,solo me gustan las mujeres-dije indignado

-no hay que ser genio para adivinar eso-

-hay que dulce eres cariño,vas a hacer que salga de aquí con caries-le respondí

-¿mas de las que tienes?no creo,se nota que te metes muchas cosas en esa boca tuya-

-hey hey hey, páralo hay,para empezar no tengo caries y no todas las chicas tiene el privilegio de que las llame lindas-

-wuau debería sentirme alagada,olvide ponerme el letrero que dice que no soy facil como las chicas con las que acostumbras hablar y andar-

-wuau me siempre eres tan directa?-

-si-

-me encanta tu sinceridad-le dije con sarcasmo

-y a mi me encanta tu sarcasmo,muérete-dijo ella y se volteo a ver la pizarra ignorando el resto de la clase,wuau esta chica es ruda y difícil,me gusta espero que los chicos tengan razón y caigan a nuestros pies

Pov Kristoff

bueno hay vas Kristoff tu puedes-hla,buenos dias-ok vas bien

-buenos días ¿como te va?-me pregunto sonriendo,se ve tan tierna

-pues bien y tu?-le respondí

-muy bien,es un lindo dia-

-bueno si tu dices,eres la primera que se emociona con esta clase-

-la clase no es tan mala,ademas queria disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer

-no tranquila no pasa nada -ok eso no me lo esperaba,tal ves esto no sea tan difícil ja pequeña ceras mía,concentrate vale

Pov Jack

me senté atrás de Elsa y como no había comenzado la clase le toque el hombro para que volteara a verme y la salude

-hey linda ¿como esta?-le dije con confianza

-hola buenos días,¿bien y tu?- me respondió sonriendo

-bien, aunque esta clase me aburre y ni siquiera a llegado el profeso cuando llegue moriré de aburrimiento-

-y entonces ¿por que no te quedaste en tu casa a dormir-dijo repimiendo una risa

-por que olvide quitar mi alarma y también me aburriría estando solo-le respondí y ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo

-parece que todo te aburre-me respondió

-no me aburre hablar contigo-le respondí

-gracias a mi también me gusta hablar contigo,eres divertido-me respondió y sonreí

-que bueno que pienses eso por que planeaba invitarte algo después de clases ¿que dices?-le pregunte y ella acepto sonriendo,¡oh si!

Pov Elsa

Bueno el ya me invito es un avance, ahora ¿como se lo digo a las chicas? Sin que mal interpreten y quieran tirarme del segundo piso de la casa, en especial Merida, en fin creo que lo pasare bien con Jack, Dios que piensas Elsa consentrate el solo es tu OBJETIVO y nada mas ¿cierto? Oh Dios no puedes dudar solo concentrate en el plan...recuerda ellos tienen que pagar...

 **contiuara...buuujajajajjajajaaj**

 **¿que pasara?**

 **¿Porque ahora dudan de sus planes?**

 **Sooy tan malitaaa buaaajajajaja XD**

 **disculpen la tardanza ya saben vida "responsabilidades" , hermanitos, familia en general y poca paciencia...admitooo me costo terminrlo pero ya al fin esta LISTOOOOO**

 **ESTOY DE VUELTA XD (LOL)**


	5. Nota:Disculpa de nanytefa1

Hola lamento los errores del capitulo anterior,soy nanytefa. Mi hermana siempre escribe su historia en un cuaderno y me la dicta para que yo la publique, ella suele revisarla después de que la escribo para corregir cualquier error ortográfico y además que el teclado aveces no marca varias letras,pero ese no lo reviso y lo subimos tal cual,así que me disculpo con mi hermana y los lectores.

Posdata:estoy intentando mejorar :)


End file.
